1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for cleaning a roll in a calender over which roll a web is guided.
Further, while the exemplary embodiment of the instant invention is described with reference to a paper web, it is contemplated that other types of webs can likewise be utilized without departing from the scope and spirit of the instant invention.
2. Discussion of Background Information
When a paper web runs through a calender, it is acted on with increased pressure and possibly also with increased temperature. Moreover, it can frequently be observed that deposits, e.g., fibers detached from the paper web, form on rolls of the calender.
It is therefore known to provide cleaning devices on rolls in a calender, which devices comprise, e.g., brushes, cloths, sanding belts, scrapers or the like. These cleaners can be installed on the roll and remove the deposits or other contaminants. When the cleaners are narrower than the roll, these cleaners traverse across the roll width. With these devices, auxiliary equipment is also known, e.g., devices for applying cleaning fluid, devices for detecting soiled areas or drawing off the dirt by suction.
These devices entail considerable expense and are mechanically sensitive.